


Wonderwall

by djarinscyare



Series: WYBSK Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Singing, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/pseuds/djarinscyare
Summary: Cute. Soft. Dean asks Cas to prom.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: WYBSK Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484660
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Wonderwall

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at rehearsal and it is 100% shit. Sorry.

Cas was more content than he had been in a long time. He sat in the cool grass, back resting on the Impala, staring up at the night sky. The stars were beautiful. A slight chill ran over him, and he pulled his knees up to his chest, leaning heavily into Dean's side. It felt nice being tucked under his arm. 

Dean hummed quietly, a tune Cas recognized but couldn't quite place. The sound fell on his ears, velvet soft and warm as a summer's day. 

"What is that," he whispered into the night. "I know that song."

_ "And all the roads we have to walk are winding / And all the lights that lead us there are blinding,"  _ he sang quietly, planting a quick kiss in Cas's hair between lines. " _ There are many things that I / Would like to say to you but I don't know how." _

Cas made a little hum of recognition, "Wonderwall. Good song."

Dean nodded,  _ "because maybe / you're gonna be the one that saves me / After all, you're my wonderwall." _

Cas looked up at him, his eyes probably wide with adoration, but he didn't care. Dean kissed him, long and slow and perfect. If it wasn't too early for I love you's, Cas would have said it right then and there. His whispered concession would be left a secret between him, Dean and the stars. The words would float through the night air, sailing off in the darkness on a breeze. 

"Wanna go to prom?"

Cas was snapped back to his cozy reality, "what?"

Dean shrugged, pulling Cas impossibly closer. "You, me, prom. Wanna try it?"

Cas turned to face Dean, pulling away in the process. "For real?"

He nodded, "'course sweetheart," he murmured, then, realizing what he said tried to take it back as quick as possible. "Erm- I mean- Cas," he coughed unconvincingly. 

Cas crawled into his lap, knees on either side of Dean's legs. A stupid grin had stuck itself on his face, and he had a suspicion it wasn't leaving any time soon. "You called me sweetheart!"

Dean looked away, doing his best to avoid Cas's gaze. "I don't know what you heard but-"

Cas took Dean's face between his hands, pulling him so their eyes could meet. "Tell me you meant it, Dean," he tested. "Please, tell me you meant it."

Dean's face broke into a grin. "I meant it, sweetheart."

The word made Cas's heart flutter with a warmth he had never felt before. He kissed him then, hard and sudden and brilliant. Dean made a muffled, noise of surprise before wrapping his arms around Cas's back and returning the kiss. 

When he pulled apart, Dean was left breathless. He smiled and leaned their foreheads together. "So, prom?"

Cas grinned, "of course, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you feel like it, idk. I'm way to fucking tired to write well, honestly, but something told me to post this shit so I did. Stay hydrated my babies


End file.
